


Dearest Cullen

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 2





	Dearest Cullen

> _Dearest Cullen,_
> 
> _I must admit it, the Emerald Graves are beautiful. I know I was dreading leaving the keep but don’t I always? I have been so many places but somehow this place feels like home. The forests remind me of the ones that lined the beach back home. I wish I could take you there but I suppose that will never be possible. Either way, as long as I’m with you, then I’m happy._
> 
> _I hope that you are well. And you better be sleeping! If I find out you’re not taking care of yourself there will consequences. That last episode you had before I departed should be enough to make you realize how important it is to take care of yourself. Maker, I hope this doesn’t last much longer. Seeing you in such pain nearly had me undone. Knowing I’m not there to help you should it happen again is almost enough to make me abandon reason and head back._
> 
> _How is Rowdy enjoying the keep? I do hope he is helping you. It seemed the two of you were thick as thieves before I departed. I will admit, I was fearful that he wouldn’t take to you. Mabari are notorious for being smart though, aren’t they? Perhaps somehow he knew that you needed him._
> 
> _I find myself quite exhausted from today’s ventures and you know how delirious I get when I’m tired so for now I will leave you here before I get too ridiculous. Know that I am thinking of you all the time, my love, and I cannot wait to be back in the safety of your arms._
> 
> _Always, Ana_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
